


Standing At the Edge of the Earth

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Community: blind_go, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's mother reflects on her son and how he's grown up. Mostly gen, but mention of Hikaru/Akira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing At the Edge of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble round of blind_go.
> 
> Inspired by the Blessid Union of Souls [song of the same name](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3uvMRHzY7A), particularly the first three lines:
> 
> _I knew that this moment would come in time  
>  That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
> I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside_

When Mitsuko had pictured her future, with her beautiful baby boy in her arms, she'd thought of teaching him to walk, taking him to his first day of school, his first date, graduation. She had enjoyed it when some of those things came to pass, but now... she'd never imagined having to take him to the Insei test, or her little boy becoming a Go Pro, not to mention at such a young age, or...

This.

"Hikaru, are you sure-"

"Yeah, mom, JEEZ!"

Her baby boy, who wasn't so much a baby anymore as he was a twenty year old man, huffed and blew his too-long bangs out of his face.

"You need a haircut," she said softly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. I'm practically moved in there already, and Touya's been living there for a long time, so..."

Mitsuko forced herself to smile a little. "You know we're here, Hikaru, if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. But after a moment he smiled back. "Thanks."

She watched her boy leave the house with a heavy heart. It wouldn't be the last time, she was sure, but it was the last time that he'd be leaving the house when it was his own home. And while she'd known all along that someday she'd have to let him go, it was strange to think that instead of a mild mannered girl who would give him children, she'd lost him to a mild mannered man who would give him a lifetime of playing a board game.

Mitsuko finally let the tears fall.


End file.
